Conserte meu coração
by HinaUchihaMK
Summary: Ela se sentia despedaçada, estraçalhada.  Haveria concerto?  Ela achava que não.    Não eram de verdade, todos os beijos, abraços, carinhos.  Ela o amava/ama tanto que não quis enxergar que era mentira.
1. Prólogo

**Os personagens não me pertecem, **

**mas eu pedi emprestado ao Masashi Kishimoto-oji-san **

**e ele pela primeira vez deixou eu usá-los um pouquinho**

**A música que eu usei, e que me inspirou a escrever a fic foi "un break my heart" de Toni Braxton.**

**Aconselho a escutar a música enquanto leem **

**essa é minha primeira fanfic, e particularmente gostei apesar desse prólogo estar meio depressivo.**

**Eu queria dedicar essa fic a duas ficwriters que eu admiro muito**

**Fran_Hyuuga e PinkRingo**

**sei que não chega aos pés das suas fics, mas eu fiz de coração.**

**Bom chega de enrolação e vamos a história.**

**Espero que gostem**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Não me deixe com toda essa dor**

**Não me deixe aqui fora na chuva**

**Volte e traga de volta o meu sorriso**

**Venha e jogue essas lágrimas bem longe**

Ela se sentia despedaçada, estraçalhada.

Haveria concerto?

Ela achava que não.

Como ele podia ter feito isso com ela?

Depois de tudo o que ela fez para que ele fosse feliz?

Ela quase morreu por ele, no único momento em que realmente foi egoísta.

Não esperava que ele lhe retribuísse todos os seus sentimentos, só queria coloca-los pra fora, depois de todos esses anos guardados e alimentados com sonhos e devaneios infantis,

Mas ele retribuiu.

Não, ele tentou, ele fingiu retribuir.

Não eram de verdade, todos os beijos, abraços, carinhos.

Ela o amava/ama tanto que não quis enxergar que era mentira.

Dois anos de amor incondicional e tentativas foram em vão?

Ela demostrou todo seu amor para ele, de todos os modos possíveis, e quando entregou seu corpo a ele pensou realmente ser amada, mas não devia ter se enganado deste modo.

Ele em momento algum disse eu te amo, ela devia ter imaginado ele não esqueceria Haruno Sakura tão facilmente.

Não por alguém tão inútil e fraca como ela, ela pensava que tinha mudado, se tornado mais forte, ledo engano como todo o namoro com Naruto.

Porque ele a pediu em namoro?

Para fazê-la sofrer mais agora?

Enquanto se lembra de seus braços fortes e acolhedores nas noites de tempestade, dos beijos enquanto assistiam filmes "melosos" como ele falava.

Realmente ele fingia bem.

**Eu preciso dos seus braços para me abraçar agora**

**As noites são tão cruéis**

**Traga de volta noites quando eu tinha você aqui ao meu lado**

Teria sido melhor se ele tivesse lhe dado um "fora" quando ela se declarou, a dor ia ser menor, não haveria lembranças de momentos felizes, não haveria saudades dos beijos avassaladores que lhe bambeavam as pernas e a deixavam sem ar.

Ele foi cruel.

Ela foi ingênua em acreditar que ele amava, depois de tantos anos se declarando para outra mulher, enquanto ela somente sonhava com o dia em que ele diria as mesmas palavras a ela.

Isso nunca ocorreu. Sempre que ela dizia "aishiteru" ele simplesmente sorria e dizia "obrigada", ela dizia a si mesmo que ele só não tinha jeito com as palavras, ou que esse era o jeito dele dizer eu te amo.

Ilusões.

Meras ilusões.

O que ela sentiu quando ele disse "precisamos conversar Hinata"? Ficou com medo é claro.

Ele a muito não lhe chamava de "Hinata-chan", era sempre "Hina-chan", mas Hinata nunca. Ele nunca havia falado nesse tom serio e com esse sentimento de...pena?

Sim era isso que ela sentiu na voz dele, enquanto ele destruía todos os seus sonhos, todas as suas ilusões de amor perfeito, enquanto ele dizia que havia tentado ama-la, mas que não conseguiu esquecer Sakura, e que a mesma havia se declarado para ele.

Depois de tudo o que ela fez por ele. Enfrentou seu pai, o ser que ela mais temia, para poder namora-lo. Depois de todos esses anos de dedicação total, ele a troca por alguém que sempre o desprezou, que sempre se disse apaixonada por outro.

O que ela fez?

Nada, simplesmente nada, ficou parada olhado para ele, na hora não chorou, não argumentou, nada. Ficou lá sentada na cama em que eles varias vezes se amaram. Não, em que ela varias vezes o amou e ele simplesmente sentia prazer em possui-la.

**Volte atrás naquele triste "adeus"**

**Traga de volta a alegria em minha vida**

**Não me deixe aqui com estas lágrimas**

**Venha com seus beijos fazer esta dor passar**

**Não consigo esquecer o dia que você se foi**

**O tempo é tão insensível**

**E a vida é tão cruel sem você aqui ao meu lado**

Quando ele terminou e disse "sinto muito e agradeço por seus sentimentos" ela se levantou, e sem dizer nada saiu correndo daquele apartamento onde seus momentos mais felizes ficaram guardados, carregando somente a dor se sentindo desprezada, trocada por alguém melhor. Mas todos a desprezam, todos a substituem, deveria estar acostumada não?

Sim deveria, mas dessa vez foi demais.

Foi para o único lugar em que se sentia bem, uma cachoeira afastada da vila onde treinava seus jutsos, para ficar mais forte para que Naruto a admira-se, para que somente ele a reconhece-se mas e agora. Por que lutar? Por quem lutar? Não havia mais ninguém.

Quando finalmente chegou a cachoeira aí sim, ela chorou, chorou tudo o que sentia, chorou esperando que aquelas lágrimas levassem toda a dor, toda a raiva.

Raiva sim, mas não de Naruto por ter destruído seus sonhos ingênuos de contos de fadas, ou de Sakura por ter lhe tirado em alguns instantes o que ela lutou boa parte de seus 18 anos para conseguir.

Não, sentia raiva de si mesma por ter sido tão idiota, tão ingênua, tão burra, tão incapaz de conquista-lo.

Não era necessária para ninguém afinal, poderia se matar nesse instante, mas não o fez, não podia, prometeu a sua mãe que cuidaria de Hanabi e de seu pai, ela não quebrava promessas. Que irônico aquele que lhe ensinou esse principio acabou de quebrar uma promessa, afinal em uma das noites de tempestades ele lhe prometera que não a abandonaria e o que ele fez?

A deixou abandonada, despedaçada, destruída.

**Conserte meu coração**

**Diga que me amará novamente**

**Desfaça essa dor que você provocou**

**Quando você saiu por aquela porta**

**E saiu de minha vida**

**Enxugue as lágrimas**

**Que chorei tantas noites**

**Refaça meu coração, Meu coração**

Passou a noite chorando as margens daquela cachoeira e em nenhum momento parou, estava sem forças para conte-las, continuaria ali deitada olhando para o nada, se desmanchado em lágrimas, se Neji não a tivesse encontrado, e a tirado de seu transe:

_ Hinata-sama o que aconteceu?- aquele sentimento de pena, estava cansada dele, por que todos tinham pena dela? Ela não respondeu a pergunta do primo, continuou na mesma posição chorando silenciosamente da mesma maneira - Já amanheceu Hinata-sama, estão todos preocupados com você. Naruto disse que você saiu correndo ontem à noite... - Não ouviu mais nada do que Neji lhe disse, só sentiu quando ele lhe pegou no colo, provavelmente cansado de ser ignorado, e a levou para casa.

Olha só, amanheceu. Ela sentia que nunca mais o céu iria brilhar para ela, o seu sol a tinha abandonado que graça teria agora um céu sem sol, seria dias nublados para sempre.

Continua...?

* * *

><p><strong>E aí?<strong>

**Flores ou pedras?**

**merece Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Os personagens não me pertencem, mas como já havia dito Masashi-oji-san me emprestou eles.**

**Queria agradecer imensamente os comentários que recebi sem eles eu realmente não continuaria.**

**E FranHyuuga obrigado pelo carinho.**

**Bom eu dedico este capitulo a Fran e a minha amiga Rute que mesmo não gostando de ler fics, esta me ajudando e apoiando.**

**Descupem os erros ( se os encontrar) mas meu word não ta funcionando e eu to usando o open que não é tão bom, **

**Reli varias vezes,mas nunca se sabe né?**

**Espero que gostem e não me matem depois **

* * *

><p>Se pudesse não levantaria daquele fuuton, não encararia a realidade que há fora daquele quarto. Mas tinha que ser forte, prometera a Hanabi que superaria.<p>

Mas não havia motivos para continuar além das promessas que fizera a sua mãe e a Hanabi.

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminarão o quarto, a fazendo despertar. Não se lembrava de ter adormecido, somente de Neji a carregando até a mansão, depois disso tudo ficava escuro. Queria que essa escuridão também alcançasse todas as memórias dos momentos nesses dois anos, em que foi iludida.

Já fazia dois dias em que não saia daquele quarto, raramente se alimentava, somente quando Neji cansava de tentar ser gentil e se irritava. Mas precisava se levantar, seguir em frente, nem que fosse para passar todos os seus dias a se culpar e imaginar como teria sido se ele a amasse de verdade.

Já deveria ser por volta das 7:00h da manha quando Haru, uma das empregadas, veio lhe avisar que Kiba e Shino vieram lhe buscar para treinar.

Oh não. Havia se esquecido completamente, ela prometera que se eles a dessem dois dias ela iria treinar com eles.

Não se sentia preparada para sair de sua casa e encarar um treino.

Estava receosa de talvez encontrar Naruto e Sakura pela vila, demonstrando todo o seu "amor". Mas não podia deixar seus companheiros esperando, já estavam preocupados demasiadamente.

Fez um enorme esforço e se levantou do futoon macio e aconchegante que ficava ao centro do quarto tipicamente japonês e nem um pouco feminino a não ser por algumas flores que o enfeitavam e só não murchavam graças aos cuidados das empregadas, já que Hinata nem ao menos se lembrava delas.

Depois de se arrumar e vestir seu casaco que escondia todas suas curvas adquiridas com anos de treinamento, foi até a sala, onde se encontravam Shino e Kiba sentados ao redor de uma mesa equanto tomavam chá com Hanabi, Akamaru jazia no canto da sala tanto assim?

_Ohayo nee-san.-Hanabi havia lhe cumprimentado, Hinata percebia a tentativa dela em não parecer preocupada ou com pena, a mais nova sabia que Hinata odiava com a olhavam com esses sentimentos.

_Ohayo Otouto, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun- Tentava parecer bem, mas sua voz treula e fraca a condenavam, e novamente aqueles olhares cheios de piedade, era mesmo uma fraca. Pena, esse era o único sentimento que ela seria capaz de despertar em alguém?

_Ohayo Hina-chan, espero que esteja preparada para mim hoje, estou super disposto- Kiba era sempre tão animado, conseguiu sorrir contagiada por toda aquela alegria que vinha dele.

_Vou tentar te acompanhar Kiba-kun- Talvez um treino não fosse tão ruim sempre se animava um pouco quando estava com seus amigos.

_Cala a boca seu pulguento, espere pelo menos a nee-san se alimentar.

Hinata sentou ao lado de Shino, ele lhe mandava uns olhares, que puderam serem percebidos através dos oculos escuros, que diziam "estou aqui quando quiser desabafar", sempre quando era maltratada por seu pai, ou quando lamentava que Naruto nunca a perceberia, Shino estava ali, ouvindo, ele era o único que escutava sem julgar.

Depois de se despedirem de Hanabi se encaminharam ao campo de treinamento, no caminho Kiba não parava de falar como sempre, Hinata agradeceu mentalmente por isso, deste modo poderia ocupar sua mente com outra coisa que não fosse a dor que estava sentindo em seu peito, e o nó incoveniente que se formou em sua garganta por segurar o choro insistentemente.

Descobrira mais um motivo para continuar, Kiba, Shino e até mesmo Akamaru, eles iriam sentir sua falta. Não iriam? Sem perceber assim que chegaram ao campo de treinamento essa pergunta saiu:

_Vocês sentiriam minha falta se eu decidisse desistir? - ela não resistiu precisava saber se era importante para alguém, mesmo que não fosse Naruto.

_ Que pergunta é essa Hina-chan, por que você iria desistir? Desistir do que?- Kiba a olhava confuso tentando entender o que acontecia já que Shino não dizia nada e continuava com as mãos no bolso, pode perceber que ele arqueava uma das sombrancelhas.

_ Deixa pra lá Kiba-kun- não conseguiria continuar, se continuasse a falar certamente as lágrimas se libertariam.

_ Você é muito importate para nós Hinata, então se for desistir de você, saiba que levará boa parte de nós.- Shino havia se pronunciado com aquela voz grave e rouca. Que bom pelo menos alguém a achava importante.

_ Wow Hina-chan, a gente te ama de montão. Não é Akamaru? - Kiba finalmente havia entendido, se sentia triste por Hinata, ela estava tão feliz com o "baka do Naruto" que não percebia os olhares entre ele e Sakura toda vez que se encontravam. Akamaru latiu parecendo concordar com seu dono.

Ela não resistiu, deixou as lágrimas saírem, Kiba lhe abraçou apertado enquanto ela entre soluços agradecia aos dois. Iria continuar, nem que somente para ver a expressão alegre de Kiba toda vez que ela treinava com ele, ou trazia biscoitos especiais para Akamaru. Para ter suas conversa estranhas com Shino sobre livros, e sobre o assunto mais atual entre os dois, garotas.

Depois de chorar por alguns minutos nos braços do amigo, conseguiu parar com muito esforço. Ainda bem que eles não faziam perguntas desnecessarias como " você esta melhor?" eles sabiam que não. Mas ela se sentia com um pouquinho mais de força, e a dor em seu peito diminuiu nem que por um milesimo de intensidade.

Se separou do abraço e nesse instante Shino disse:

_ Kurenai-sensei disse que não poderá vir hoje pois Kitsune está com febre, então se não quiserem treinar podemos comer alguma coisa.- Shino realmente conseguia ler sua alma, ela não estava nem um pouco afim de treinar, só queria passar um tempo com os amigos.

_E-eu acho u-u-uma bo-oa ideia.- Sua voz saiu embargada pelo choro de instantes atrás.

_ Youch, então vamos COOOOOOMER.-Kiba disse todo animado tentando fazer com que Hinata sorrisse pelo menos um pouquinho, e conseguiu mesmo que fosse aquele sorriso mínimo quase inexistente.

X-X

Por que? Ela se perguntava, era justamente aquela cena que ela queria evitar, justamente no momento em que a dor em seu coração estava suportavel.

Deveria saber, aquele é seu restaurante preferido, quantas e quantas vezes ele não a levou ao Ichiraku, é claro que ele levaria Sakura.

Mas justo nesse instante, realmente os deuses a odiavam, é isso ela é desprezada até mesmo pelos deuses, porque não a deixam sofrer em paz, sem esfregar na sua cara o quanto é infeliz, fraca, inútil.

Quando os viu entrando de mãos dadas naquele restaurante, o pequeno sorriso que Kiba havia se esforçado tanto para colocá-lo em seu rosto simplesmente morreu, porque seu amor maldito também não desaparecia tão fácil assim?

Eles nem a notaram, o time 8 como sempre se matinha em uma mesa mais afastada e escondida.

Aquele sorriso era magnifico, como aquele sorriso a fazia feliz, mas o mesmo não era direcionado a ela, era para Sakura que ria bobamente de alguma piada que Naruto a contara. Ela só o viu sorrir daquele jeito quando Sasuke desistiu de destruir Konoha e aceitou voltar a vila, depois que os conselheiros foram mortos "misteriosamente".

Os seus companheiros se calaram imediatamente da pequena discussão que faziam para descobrir quem era mais inteligente.

_Hina-chan se você quiser a gente pode ir embora- Kiba lhe disse vendo os olhos cheios de água de Hinata que tentava a todo custo desviar o olhar,mas não conseguia.

_ Nã-ão pre-eci-isa Ki-i-ba-kun, eu e-estou be-em- Quanta mentira, e ela não sabia mentir. Seus amigos não disseram mais nada continuaram comendo seus rámens, sabiam que se falassem qualquer coisa seria mais dificil para ela.

Por que ele não sorria assim para ela?

Ela o amava tanto.

Era quase sufocante todo o amor que tinha dentro de si.

Mas ele deve morrer, ele tem que morrer.

Seu futuro agora seria muito previsivel, se casaria com alguém que seu pai escolhesse , pois com certeza não amaria o clã junto ao se esposo quando seu pai morresse. Teria filhos, talvez se tornasse um pouco mais feliz quando tivesse seus filhos, os criaria com muito carinho, e depois morreria de velhisse.

Por que os dois não paravam de rir e mostrar a ela o quanto foi incompetente em despertar algum sentimento nele?

Sakura a percebeu, e olhou em seus olhos. Deve ter sentido a dor que os perolados transmitiam,pois no mesmo instante parou de sorrir, e abaixou os olhos. Mas porque? Não deveria sentir remorso por Hinata, não depois de lhe tirar o seu maior motivo para viver.

Naruto percebeu o porque de Sakura mudar o semblante tão rapidamente e ficou sem graça.

Hinata não iria aguentar por muito tempo, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, senão as lágrimas retornariam, e seria humilhante demais chorar na frente deles.

_ Hyuuga Hinata-sama, Tsunade exige sua presença em seu escritório o mais rápido póssivel- um Anbu apareceu na frente da mesa do time 8.

Talvez os deuses não a odiassem tanto assim afinal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficou bom?<strong>

**Ficou uma merda?**

**desculpem qualquer coisa.**

**Nesse capítulo eu quis mostrar a amizade de Hinata com seus companheiros de time.**

**Beijos e espero que continuem acompanhando, e mandando dicas para que eu melhore.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Vocês viram a doideira do Kishimoto-oji-san?**

**Agora eu não sei de mais nada. e afinal quem é o Tobi se o Kabuto usou o Edo-tensei no Madara?**

**que confusão.**

**Bem chega de enrolar e aí esta mais um capítulo espero que gostem e não tentem me matar.**

* * *

><p>Estava enganada os deuses realmente a odiavam, será que antes de nascer sua alma aprontou alguma com eles? Não sabia.<p>

_ SE EU DIGO QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER ISSO É PORQUE VAI! ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO SEU PIRRALHO MAL EDUCADO? - Tsunade deveria se acalmar, estava com a veia em sua testa tão alta que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante.

_Não, eu não irei fazer isso! É ridículo, e eu já disse que não tenho nenhum problema psicológico - Uchiha Sasuke estava parado com os braços cruzados totalmente impassível, ele sempre lhe deu medo. Mesmo quando namorava Naruto e o encontrava por acaso, ele as vezes a olhava de um jeito estranho.

Quando foi chamada ao escritório da Hokage, sentiu um alívio tão grande em poder sair daquele restaurante e não ver mais aquelas duas gazelas sorridentes. É, a raiva faz termos pensamentos estranhos. Quando foi que ela se imaginou colocando apelidos depressiativos em qualquer um? E agora estava ela ali a chamar Naruto e Sakura de gazelas sorridentes. Neji com certeza debocharia dela se soubesse disso _"Olha só, a tão santa kunoichi pensando mal de alguém? Quem diria? Que coisa feia Hinata-sama."._

Assim que chegou lá Shizune a mandou entrar e esperar, e desde então lá estava ela com uma gota enorme na cabeça assistindo aquela cena, Tsunade-sama tentava a todo custo convencer o Uchiha de que ele precisava se abrir com os psicólogos. Essa foi uma das condições impostas para que ele não passasse mais um ano na cadeia, teria que se encontrar com um psicologo todos os dias durante dois anos, ou o tempo que a Hokage achasse necessário. Mas a única coisa que ele fez nesse ultimo ano foi ir até o lugar marcado e ficar encarando o nada enquanto o psicólogo tentava "fazer contato".

Mas estava ansiosa para saber a sua missão, orava internamente para que fosse fora da vila, assim não teria ninguém a olhando com pena, e não esbarraria em Naruto ou Sakura, realmente era seu sonho nos ultimos dias.

Será que Tsunade-sama iria dar um soco em Sasuke? Por que lembram aquela veia? Ela está enorme. O Uchiha não deveria ter dito que quem precisava de psicólogo era ela por estar na menopausa, agora a Hokage estava bufando e olhando assustadoramente para Sasuke, Hinata estava com medo por ele já que o mesmo estava na mesma posição, nem mesmo se dignou a mudar sua expressão apática e amedrontadora.

E aconteceu, Sasuke literalmente voou e bateu contra a porta do escritório destruindo-a, por tamanha força no soco de Tsunade-sama, Hinata se perguntava se ele estaria bem. A pergunta anterior foi respondida em menos de um segundo depois, quando Sasuke se levatou intacto, e voltou a entrar no escritório enquanto a Hokage gritava para todo o país do fogo ouvir que o mandaria de volta para a prisão, e mais alguns "_elogios"_ ao remanescente Uchiha.

Parece que finalmente a Hokage se acalmou, a veia em sua testa desapareceu, ela sentou em sua poltrona marrom, parecia muito confortável diga-se de passagem, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e olhou para os dois jovens na sala.

Ohhhh... Ela sabia que Hinata estava ali? Não parecia que a tinha notado antes.

Tsunade estava com uma expressão realmente séria, como a que seu pai usava quando... Bem, a que seu pai usava sempre, em todos os momentos da vida dele. A Hokage disse:

_ Uchiha Sasuke, como você fez com que seu último psicólogo desistisse de você, e eu não possuo nenhum outro disponivel, já que todos os que eu encaminhei para cuidar de você não aguentaram a sua ignorância, - outro que desistiu? Mas bem que esse durou muito, quase três meses, a maioria não resistia a um mês. Pode-se ouvir uma palavra de Sasuke enquanto a Hokage falava, um quase inaldível "_Humpft" _ se isso pudesse ser chamado de palavra, mas devido ao "_vasto" _ vocabulario do Uchiha podemos considerar que sim. - Designarei assim um jounin que faça esse trabalho, e espero que dessa vez você colabrore Uchiha, por que se eu ouvir mais uma palavra de reclamação sobre você eu juro que quebro essa sua cara de bunda. Hyuuga Hinata como você não poderá sair da vila, por consequencia de sua preparação para líder, você estará encarregada de dirigir as "_seções" _ diárias de psicologia de Uchiha Sasuke durante aproximadamente um ano.

Sinceramente Hinata achava que precisava urgentemente de um otorrinolaringologista, pois ela com certeza está com problemas de audição. A Hokage a olhava com uma expressão estranha, será que estava esperando ela responder? Hinata tinha que dizer alguma coisa, como ela iria cuidar do psicologico de alguém se o dela já estava com problemas suficientes? Além do mais se aceitasse essa missão ficaria mais próxima de Sasuke e consequentemente de Naruto e Sakura pois pelo que ela se lembrava por várias vezes o casal de gazelas acompanhava o Uchiha em sua _"_seções".

_Ha-ai - Espera um pouco ela não tinha acabado de dizer que iria recusar a missão? Nesse instante ela quiz realmente se jogar de um penhasco bem alto e que de preferencia possuisse, rochas pontudas ao fundo. Por que ela nunca conseguia negar nada a ninguém? Retardada, ela disso que Hinata se chamava nesse instante

_ Ótimo, começará hoje mesmo, combine com Sasuke um local e já estão dispensados. E Hinata... Boa sorte - Começava a concordar com Kiba a Hokage era mesmo uma velha com problemas, como ela poderia colocar Hyuuga Hinata para ser a "_psicologa" _ de alguém? Ainda mais esse alguém sendo Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade esperava realmente que Hinata conseguisse tirar ao menos uma palavra da boca do Uchiha? Se ela esperava que isso acontecesse, Tsunade-sama estava mesmo ficando velha, pois Hinata não conseguia descobrir sobre os namoricos da irmã, imagina convencer Sasuke a dizer alguma frase sobre ele.

Depois de sair daquele escritório Hinata se encontrava totalmente distraída em seus pensamentos sobre a inteligencia e idade da Hokage, que nem percebeu que já estava quase na saída do prédio e que Sasuke caminhava ao seu lado, até que o mesmo se pronunciou:

_Hyuuga, me encontre às nove em minha casa.

_Hã? Cla-aro.- quando Hinata respondeu o Uchiha já tinha desaparecido, era mesmo um mal educado.

Hinata só queria sair um tempo da vila para poder tentar esquecer de Naruto, mas olha o que ela conseguiu? Além de ficar presa a vila por no mínimo um ano, ficaria próxima do casalsinho de gazelas sorridentes. Era realmente um destino cruel.

Além de tudo teria que ficar todos os dias tentando arrancar alguma coisa de Sasuke, como ela faria isso já era outro assunto a se discutir. Agora nem poderia mais seguir com sua rotina estritamente planejada. Acordar, treinar, almoçar com os amigos, treinar, estudar para a liderança do clã, treinar,visitar Kurenai e Kitsune, treinar, jantar com a família, estudar mais um pouco, e por fim passar a noite chorando por Naruto.

Que ódio. Se pelo menos Sasuke fosse de outro time, isso não teria acontecido, ele podia ser um pouco mais simpático não? Toda vez que acontecia aquelas festas promovidas por Ino, que ela dizia ser para reunir os nove novatos, mas sempre aparecia dezenas de pessoas que ninguém conhecia, ele ficava em um canto isolado e sempre que alguém, na maioria das vezes garotas, tentava se aproximar ele dava um daqueles "_foras_" típicos dele como "_irritante" _ ou _" não estou interessado". _Kiba e Neji sempre diziam que ele deveria ser virgem já que nunca se via ele saindo com ninguém, será?

Não interessa. O importante é que isso só traria mais complicações a vida de Hinata. Podia falar com seu pai sobre isso, já que agora ele está mais simpático e até... carinhoso com ela. Não, ele adora o Uchiha, diria que essa era uma grande oportunidade de aprender um pouco.

Isso ia ser problematico, como diz Shikamaru. Por falar em Shikamaru, Ino tinha dito que ele estava em dúvidas se se mudava temporiariamente para Suna, como representante de Konoha, Ino tinha dito que ele estava com medo da _"relação" _ que ele tinha com Temari se complicar por morarem mais perto, mas a loira de Suna estava empenhada em convencê sabe ela poderia fugir para Suna, é um lugar legal. Nããão, faz muito calor e Hinata odeia o calor.

Agora ela iria visitar Kurenai-sensei precisa urgentemente de uns conselhos e de desabafar.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocês querem me matar né?<strong>

**Mas não podem**

**HAHAHAHA**

**Gaara-kun me ensinou a defesa suprema, e vocês não podem me ferir**

**ignorem**

**e merece reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem... Mas eu peguei eles emprestados do Masashi Oji-san que já nem sabe mais quem é quem.**  
><strong>kkkkkkkkkkkk<strong>  
><strong>Bem aí está mais um capítulo, e quero agradecer meu titio por dar o dinheiro para que eu comprasse o chip do meu modem que queimou, por que senão não teria capítulo postado hoje.<strong>  
><strong>kkkkkkkkkkkk<strong>  
><strong>Bem espero que gostem.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoje realmente não era seu dia de sorte, com certeza. Espere, quando foi que ela teve sorte mesmo? Não se lembrava.<p>

Não conseguiu desabafar com Kurenai-sensei como esperava.

Com Kitsune doente Kurenai mal deu atenção a Hinata, que acabou se oferecendo para cuidar do garoto de três anos enquanto Kurenai dormia um pouco. Ela adorava Kitsune, na verdade crianças em geral.

Sempre fazia planos de ter filhos com Naruto e o desgraçado concordava e dizia que queria ter um casal.

Agora estava ela ali, a caminho de casa, se recordando dos planos que ela e Naruto faziam sobre o futuro. Por que de cada dez pensamentos em sua cabeça, nove envolviam o assunto Naruto?

O que Hanabi estava fazendo?

Nãããão.

Se Hiashi visse isso ele mataria a filha mais nova com certeza.

Hinata apressou o passo em direção ao portão da mansão Hyuuga, torcendo para mais ninguém ter presenciado Hanabi se agarrando com o...

Como era o nome desse garoto mesmo?

Bem se agarrado com um garoto do clã.

Antes de Hinata chegar mais perto, Hanabi e o pervertido que a segundos atrás a _"apalpava"_ sem o menor pudor se separaram.

Que pouca vergonha aos treze anos Hinata nem pensava em selinhos, imagine em beijos como aqueles.

_Nee-san você chegou cedo. É... esse aqui é o Mikage-kun – Pois é Hanabi realmente não tinha a menor vergonha, agora o garoto estava mais vermelho do que tomate.

_Pra-azer Mikage-san, Hanabi precisamos conversar – Coitadinho do garoto, provavelmente quem o tinha agarrado fora Hanabi, pois o modo como ele tremia era de dar dó.

_ Tudo bem, até Mikage-kuun. Vamos nee-san. - Hanabi deixou o coitado em frente ao portão e saiu arrastando Hinata pelo braço esquerdo enquanto falava.

_ Nee-san nem precisa me dar lição, por que eu já sei de cor o que você vai falar e além do mais Neji-san já me deu uma bronca. Sinceramente vocês parecem, dois velhinhos babões que nunca deram um bom beijo na boca.

_HANABI, não fale assim só não é certo ficar se agarrando na frente de casa, já pensou se otou-san aparece? - Aquela garota não tinha mais concerto.

_Tudo bem nee-san prometo não ficar "_agarrando"_ na frente do portão. Mas oto-san pediu para te dizer que vai ficar duas semanas fora a negocios, e que é pra você se esforçar na missão. - Hanabi disse isso já se dirigindo ao seu quarto e deixando Hinata em frente a entrada da sala.

Realmente essa missão prometia.

Ohh.

Droga a missão.

Hinata se esquecera completamente da missão já eram 8:45h da noite e Sasuke havia combinado as 9:00h, iria tomar um banho bem rápido e sairia correndo, provavelmente chegaria atrasada, mas estava o dia inteiro fora, precisava de um banho.

Depois de tomar o banho mais rápido de sua vida e vestir uma roupa que consistia em uma blusa azul escuro larga com um laço da mesma cor na cintura e uma calça preta um pouco colada ao gosto de Hinata, mas foi a primeira que encontrou, ela saiu correndo em direção ao clã Uchiha que por "_sorte_" ficava no extremo oeste da vila enquanto o clã Hyuuga ficava ao sul.

Antigamente o clã Uchiha lhe dava arrepios, a dor e sofrimento das pessoas que foram mortas naquele lugar era palpavel, mas por mais incrivel que pareça nesse momento ela se sentia bem naquele local, tão bem quanto se sentia na _"sua"_ cachoeira. Talvez por que seu intimo estava tão danificado e cheio de dor quanto aquelas casas abadonadas.

Hinata procurava desesperadamente a casa de Sasuke, a qual ele reformara assim que saiu da prisão, e que Hinata nunca tinha passado da sacada.

Finalmente encontrou, deveria estar muito atrasada, logo no primeiro dia.

Ela era mesmo um poço de azar como dizia Neji, não importa o que fizesse sempre acontecia alguma coisa ruim, na maioria das vezes resultantes em machucados e esfoliações.

Ainda ofegante Hinata bateu levemente na porta, rezando para que Sasuke, que pelo que Naruto dizia odiava atrasos, não percebesse os 15 minutos de atraso.

Depois de algun segundos, a porta se abre revelando a figura imponente de Uchiha Sasuke que estava com os cabelos úmidos e vestia apenas um moletom, deixando a mostra o peitoral malhado, mas não exageradamente.

Assim que visualizou o Uchiha parado elegantemente ereto em frente a porta, sem camisa, Hinata corou furiosamente.

_Está atrasada. - Ele não precisava dizer, ela sabia muito bem. A voz dele era rouca e sensual. - Entre logo para que terminemos isso rápido e eu possa ir dormir.

_Ha-ai, me de-escu-ulpe pelo atra-aso-o. - Como ela odiava gaguejar assim, mas não conseguia evitar, sempre que estava nervosa e envergonhada agia deste modo, ficava vermelha e começava a gaguejar.

O prolema é que tudo a envergonhava e a deixava nervosa.

_ Hump – Que vocabulário mais diverso não? Ele falava menos até que Neji e seu pai. Por falar em Neji ele iria odiar quando soubesse dessa missão, ele e o Uchiha nunca se deram bem desde a academia, viviam discutindo.

Sem falar mais nada ela adentrou a residencia de Sasuke, a sala possuia dois sofás baixos e de couro negro, ao centro uma mesa pequena e de madeira também negra onde jazia um bonzai bem feito e uma xícara com algo fumegante e com um cheiro bom.

Pensando nisso já fazia horas que Hinata não se alimentava, desde o almoço, estava com fome.

Talvez Sasuke lhe oferecesse algo né?

Ele não pode ser tão mal educado assim afinal.

Ele realmente não pretendia se vestir?

Quanta falta de respeito ficar sem camisa na frente de uma dama, deste modo o rubor intenso no rosto de Hinata não se dissiparia de modo algum.

Sasuke se sentou em um dos sofás, o maior diga-se de passagem, pegou a xícara com o conteúdo desconhecido e cheiroso, e tragou um gole da bebida enquanto Hinata se mantinha atrás do sofá menor, que ficava de frente a outro, esperando um convite pra se sentar.

_ Você pretende ficar duas horas assim? Vai ter dor nas pernas, depois não reclame - Bem... não era isso que ela esperava, ainda mais com aquele tom sínico, parecia até que ele estava se divertindo as suas custas.

Depois do _"gentil"_ convite Hinata rodeou o sofá e se sentou em frente de Sasuke, que continuava a bebericar a sua bebida, e para desgosto de Hinata ele não pretedia lhe oferecer um mísero gole da mesma.

Agora ela tinha que tentar arracar alguma coisa sobre o dia de Sasuke né?

Como ela faria isso?

Não tinha parado para pensar em uma estrátegia até agora.

Talvez ela só precisasse perguntar.

Não custava tentar.

_ Hum, entã-ão Sa-asuke-e-san como-o fo-oi se-eu di-ia? - Hinata estava mesmo se sentindo desconfortável naquela situação.

Sasuke depois de bebericar mais uma vez o chá verde, do qual Hinata não tirava os olhos, e suspirar pesadamente, ele mudou sua expressão de desinteressada para irritada, o que piorou a situação de Hinata que nesse instante além de envergonhada e nervosa ficou com muito medo, talvez ele lhe xingasse e a mandasse ir embora da casa dele.

Já estava preparada para sair correndo porta afora quando para a sua surpresa total.

_ Foi normal, acordei, treinei, aguentei meu time irritante, e agora estou aqui. Não direi mais nada agora. Só estou colaborando porque não quero voltar para aquela cela imunda e fétida – Ele respondeu?

Mesmo que tenha dito essa frase entre dentes e com uma expressão extremamente irritada, ele respondeu?

Definitivamente ou Hinata precisasse urgentemente de um otorrinolaringologista como já foi dito, ou um milagre havia ocorrido ali.

Porque Sasuke colaborou.

Hinata estava embasbacada com isso, e sua expressão era hilária se houvesse qualquer outra pessoa naquela sala estaria rolando de rir dos olhos arregalados, da boca levemente aberta e das bochechas vermelhas de Hinata.

Sasuke depois de ter dito isso voltou a beber seu chá, e sua expressão continuou irritada.

Hinata depois de se recuperar do choque, resolveu tentar mais alguma coisa.

Já que os deuses estão fazendo milagres talvez realizassem mais alguns não é?

_ Que bo-om. Sasuke-san vo-ocê não que-er dize-er ma-ais nada-a? - Meu Deus, talvez Hinata tenha exagerado, a face de Sasuke estava assustadora e ele tinnha soltado um rangido de dentes.

Ele a olhava com puro ódio.

Ela deveria ter ficado satisfeita com a breve frase, e também deveria ter escutado quando ele disse que não iria dizer mais nada.

Hinata precisava sair dali antes que o Uchiha ativasse o charingan e a fizesse passar pelas 72 horas de dor. Sasuke já se preparava para dizer algo mal educado, quando Hinata em sua pressa em sair dali falou.

_ Be-em Sasuke-san eu tenho-o que ir ago-ora, de-esculpe-e por não fi-ica-ar as du-uas hora-as ma-ais tenho-o um assu-unto mu-uito importante pra-a tra-atar, ate-é ama-anhã-ã. - Hinata disse isso já se levantando e fazendo uma leve reverencia, quando terminou de falar saiu rapidamente da sala sem ao menos esperar uma resposta de Sasuke.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora daquela casa, Hinata diminuiu o passo e pôde respirar aliviada.

O dia havia sido cheio e ela ainda não tinha tirado a cena de Naruto e Sakura de mãos dadas e sorrindo alegremente de sua cabeça.

Pensando nisso, agora que estava sozinha não segurou mais as lágrimas.

Chorou caminhando lentamente em direção a sua casa pegando um caminho pela floresta para que pudesse chorar em paz.

Mal sabia ela que era observada por alguém...

* * *

><p><strong>E aí está digno de alguns reviews?<strong>  
><strong>Kissus e até o próximo<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**E aqui está outro capítulo.  
>Eu queria avisar a vocês meus queridos leitores que eu vou ficar um tempo sem postar por causa dos trabalhos e provas finais.<br>Mas acho que umas duas ou três semanas vão ser suficientes.  
>Bem, já dei o aviso vamos falar sobre o capítulo.<br>Nesse eu resolvi focar no Sasuke diferente dos outros em que eu "seguia" os passos da Hinata.  
>Estou meio insegura com esse porque o Sasuke é tããão... indecifrável, que fica difícil, mas eu conseguirei destrinchar aquele coração de pedra e expô-lo aqui ( um dia quem sabe).<br>Espero realmente que gostem.**

* * *

><p>O que ele fazia ali?<p>

Principalmente tendo aqueles pensamentos idiotas e irritante?

Depois de ficar até de madrugada chorando em meio a floresta, Hinata voltou para casa e nesse momento jazia adormecida em seu fuuton abraçada a um urso enorme de pelucia, que fora presente de Naruto no dia dos namorados desse ano a menos de quatro meses, enquanto alguém a observava de uma árvore que ficava em frente a janela do quarto dela.

Esse alguém era ninguém menos do que Uchiha Sasuke, isso mesmo, ele estava preocupado com a garota.

E tentava a todo custo entender o por que disso.

Quando Hinata saíra de sua casa correndo, ele ficara com medo de que ela fosse a Hokage reclamar sobre ele, e fora atrás dela.

Mas quando a encotrou ela estava em prantos sentada em baixo de uma árvore na floresta.

Resolvera não interromper e ir embora.

Mas por alguma força do além ele não conseguiu parar de observá-la, e agora ali estava ele se preparando para voltar para casa.

E o que voz irritante seria aquela em sua ccabeça dizendo que ele deveria consolá-la?

Deveria ser algum fantasma que não foi aceito no outro mundo.

O motivo das lágrimas de Hinata ele sabia muito bem.

Era o recente namoro de Sakura e Naruto.

Esse era uma das razões do mal humor em escala maior de Sasuke nos últimos cinco dias.

Sakura não parava de enchê-lo dizendo o quanto Naruto era carinhoso com ela, e mais um monte de frases irritantes.

Nos últimos treinos, se é que podem ser chamados assim, do time sete os dois _"pombinhos_" ficavam o tempo todo com demonstrações rídiculas de... afeto.

O que irritava ainda mais o Uchiha é que além de ter que ficar vendo aquelas cenas rídiculas, e não poder treinar, foi ter tido que escutar de Sakura que a mesma só estava fazendo aquilo por causa dele.

A rosada era mais baixa do que ele jamais pensou, usar Naruto para provocá-lo era demais.

O Uzumaki era mesmo muito idiota para cair na armadilha de Sakura, e por mais amigo que Sasuke fosse de Naruto, ele não pretendia abrir os olhos do mesmo quanto a isso, ele que descobrisse sozinho.

E Sakura achava realmente que o plano estava funcionando, essa possessão que a mesma sentia por Sasuke já estava passando dos limites.

E Sakura nem se importou em acabar com o relacionameto de Naruto com Hinata.

Quanta falta de carater.

Mesmo que ele sempre tenha achado que a Hyuuga era demais para Naruto, mas esse era outro assunto.

Além do que o Uzumaki mesmo namorando com Hinata, não parava de demonstrar seus sentimentos para Sakura.

A mais ou menos um mês Sasuke havia flagrado Sakura e Naruto se beijando no campo de treinamento, os dois nem sequer desconfiaram.

Bem, agora seus dias iriam se tornar insuportaveis com certeza, além dos ataques já normais de Sakura, e os ataques de ciúme de Naruto, a partir de agora teria que realmente se abrir com sua "_psicologa"._

Porque antes ele só tinha que ficar lá ignorando os idiotas que teimavam em tentar tirar alguma coisa dele, mas agora com as ameaças da Hokage, e dessa vez ela falara sério, ele teria que colaborar.

O problema é que Uchiha Sasuke não fala sobre sentimentos, nem nada dessa baboseira, na verdade não é que ele não tenha, ele só os esconde dos outros o máximo que pode, e de tão escondidos que estão ele mesmo tem dificuldade de achá-los na maioria das vezes.

Sempre foi mais fácil deixá-los lá beeeeem no fundo e não desinterrá-los.

E a velha da Hokage disse com todas as letras que se não tiver nada de íntimo sobre ele nos relatórios ela o mandará de volta pra cadeia.

E ele não queria isso.

Por falar nisso, Hinata não tinha anotado nada, nem sequer levou alguma coisa para isso.

Será que tinha exagerado com ela?

Ela sempre pareceu tão frágil.

Talvez tenha medo dele.

Todos tem.

Ela estava tremendo tanto.

Mas isso não era de sua conta, tanto faz se ela tem medo dele ou não.

Não faz diferença.

Quando ele respondeu a pergunta de Hinata, ela fez uma cara tão engraçada que ele quase riu, eu disse quase.

Bem se Sasuke não quisesse voltar para a prisão teria que começar a se abrir, isso ia ser muito problemático e irritante.

Que droga.

Quando Naruto e Sakura descorissem que a nova encarregada de suas seções era a Hyuuga iam lhe encher até que ele explodisse.

Mas, talvez isso fosse bom já que desse modo eles iria parar de acompanhá-lo nessas seções idiotas.

Ele até esmo podia inventar que iria se encontrar com sua "_psicologa" _ e se livrar deles por mais tempo.

Poderia tirar proveito disso, além do que, agora que a Hyuuga não estava mais com Naruto...

Não.

Não.

E não.

Esqueça, completamente fora de questão.

Pensamentos irritantes e idiotas.

Talvez fosse sono, tinha dormido tarde na noite anterior porque Kakashi inventará de o time sete ir jantar junto e ele fora arrastado por Naruto.

É esse era o problema.

Depois de dormir um pouco ele ficaria melhor e não teria mais esses pensamentos idiotas como por exemplo que as coxas da Hyuuga são de tirar o folego, ou como aquele bumbum é empinado.

Céus, ele estava virando um pervertido.

Culpa daqueles livros idiotas que Kakashi havia dado a ele como presente de aniversário.

Em uma de suas horas de bebedeira Naruto tinha dito que a Hyuuga era uma pervetida na hora H.

Seria muito bom encenar algumas daquelas cenas com a Hyuuga, ela tinha aqueles seios tão...

Droga era melhor ir dormir logo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficou horrível né?<br>Ahh eu sabia que não tinha capacidade para isso deveria desistir e ir pedir esmola na porta da igreja.  
>Ignorem isso e deixem reviews.<br>OK?  
>Beijos e até depois das provas degoladoras de cabeças.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Desculpem a demora e a culpa é da minha escola e professores por passarem tantos trabalhos amontoados.**  
><strong>Que inventou a escola?<strong>  
><strong>Ahh se eu decubro!<strong>  
><strong>Bem aqui vai mais um cap.<strong>  
><strong>Espero sinceramente que gostem<strong>

* * *

><p>Que coisa absurda!<p>

Como ela poderia falar algo assim? Mesmo sendo só uma suposição ou conselho, era vergonhoso e o pior, consideravelmente bom de se imaginar.

O dia anterior havia sido horrível para Hinata, encontrara Naruto e Sakura, fora um desastre em sua missão, mesmo tendo conseguido_ "conversar" _ com Sasuke, e chorara tanto na noite anterior que seus olhos se encontravam vermelhos e inchados.

Nesse momento tomava o café da manhã em completo silêncio na companhia de Neji que havia voltado de uma missão na madrugada anterior, por sorte chegara pouco depois de Hinata.

O que era estranho, pois a missão, de acordo com Hanabi, deveria ter terminado ao fim da tarde.

Estava decidida!

A partir de hoje ela se esforçaria para que ninguém percebesse o estado em que seu coração estava, agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido, seria impassível.

Quem dera!

Hinata não conseguia ser impassível com nada.

Deveria fazer o que seu pai lhe disse e pedir umas dicas a Sasuke, ele é um profissional em não ligar pra nada.

Teria que se dedicar a missão agora, se ela se concentrasse talvez conseguisse fingir que estava tudo bem.

_ Hinata-sama, eu queria conversar uma coisa muito importante com você. - Neji interrompera seus pensamentos, ele estava com uma voz um tanto quanto preocupada.

_ Cla-aro Neji-nii-san. O que foi?

_ É sobre a sua missão. Não acho bom que você continue com isso, deveria deixar alguém mais qualificado realizá-la. Além do que não será bom para você ficar próxima do time sete. - Então era isso? Neji não achava ela qualificada para essa missão.

Já deveria saber.

Era sempre assim.

Mas dessa vez iria até o fim.

Iria provar a todos que conseguiria levar sua vida adiante sem Naruto e todos aqueles sorrisos falsos dele.

Com certeza provaria a eles!

Se empenharia nessa missão e conseguira obter sucesso.

_ Neji-nii-san, agra-adeço sua preo-ocupa-ação, ma-as eu sou a única jounin livre para essa missão como Tsunade-sama me-esmo disse. E não se preocupe com o ti-ime sete, até porque não há motivos para isso, não é? - Será que conseguira parecer convincente? Hinata esperava que sim, pelo menos essa era a intenção.

_ É claro, mas mesmo assim não acho uma boa ideia que Hinata-sama se aproxime do Uchiha, ele não é boa influência para você, além de não ser flor-que-se-cheire e...-Hinata o interrompera no seu discurso de como Sasuke era um mal-carater.

_ Neji-nii-san, como eu já disse não pre-ecisa se preocupar, e eu prome-eto não me deixar influe-enciar pelo Sasuke-san, me-esmo que eu ache que você está exagera-ando. - era melhor Hinata acabar com aquele assunto de vez antes que Neji reiniciasse o seu discurso de como Sasuke poderia se tornar um explorador de menininhas virgens- Neji-nii-san, com licença eu preci-iso resolver alguns assuntos, nos fala-amos depois.

_ Mas Hinata-sama. Eu sinceramente acho...

_Neji-nii-san, por fa-avor não se pre-eocupe eu sei me cuidar.

Antes que Neji pudesse responder algo Hinata saíra da cozinha a passos largos, estava absolutamente decidida, e nada a faria desistir de mostrar a todos que ela estava maravilhosamente bem e que havia superado Naruto.

Mesmo que isso fosse uma grande mentira, ainda chorava a noite por ele, mas ninguém saberia disso.

Agora que teria o dia livre, sem missões de campo, ela se dedicaria exclusivamente e totalmente aos estudos sobre o clã, seus treinos e a sua missão com o Uchiha.

Hinata subiu ao seu quarto, ainda era 7:00h da manhã, quando adentrou o cômodo que era palco de suas crises de tristeza, logo se pôs a estudar os pergaminhos sobre técnicas especiais de seu clã, pergaminhos estes que seu pai lhe entregara já a bastante tempo, mas com o namoro/fingimento com Naruto ela não tivera tempo nem ânimo para estudá-los.

Ficara a manhã inteira lendo aqueles pergaminhos, e poderia dizer que valera muito a pena, descobrira várias coisas interessantes e úteis.

Depois de almoçar sozinha, em decorrência de Hanabi ter sido chamada para uma missão, e nem ao menos tê-la avisado, e de Neji ter saído apressado dizendo que ia treinar com Tenten.

Esses dois.

Bem nesse momento já se passava das duas da tarde e Hinata se encontrava no jardim, sentada entre as flores diversas, com um prancheta em mãos planejando sua missão.

Não fizera progresso algum.

Estava a mais ou menos uma hora naquilo e as únicas coisas que conseguira foram:

1º Uchiha Sasuke queria colaborar para não voltar a prisão;

2º Fora um verdadeiro fracasso no dia anterior;

3º O Uchiha era frio, insensivel e solitario, essas eram as únicas coisas que sabia dele;

4º Ela precisava de ajuda.

Mas quem poderia lhe ajudar com isso?

Deveria ser alguém que convivesse com pessoas com características psicológicas parecidas com as de Sasuke.

Alguém que consiga fazer com que alguém tão frio se revele.

Mas não havia nin...

Como Hinata não havia pensado nela antes?

Que retardada ela era, a resposta estava bem em sua frente e não percebera, bem isso sempre lhe foi um defeito.

Não perceber as coisas foi o que lhe fez sofrer tanto com Naruto.

Droga!

Prometera não pensar nele, e compriria essa promessa nem que só por hoje.

Assim que descobrira uma possível ajuda para com a missão Hinata, foi a seu quarto e trocou seu kimono simples por um vestido lilás de mangas que iam até a metade do ante-braço, caia-lhe disciplinente até a cintura da onde se tornava solto e rodado, chegando até um palmo acima do joelho.

Assim que conseguira se trocar, saiu o mais de pressa possível a procura de sua salvadora.

Não era muito amiga dela, mas nos últimos tempos a garota se mostrara muito companheira, e algumas vezes já tentara lhe abrir os olhos sobre Sakura, mas Hinata sempre deixava pra lá e fingia não perceber nada.

Depois de um tempo Hinata finalmente chegara aonde desejava, abrira a porta com cuidado sendo envolvida por todos aqueles perfumes de diversas flores, cheiro esse que tanto a encantava.

Assim que visualizou a loira desajeitadamente sobre o balcão, Hinata abrira um sorriso de satisfação, andou até a garota e com sua voz doce e um pouco temerosa de estar acordando a outra a chamou.

_ Ino-san?

A loira levantou a cabeça em um movimento rápido e assustado, estava com os olhos arregalados e com as bochechas vermelhas, uma coisa atípica de Ino completamente.

_ Hinata-chan! Você me assustou. Estava totalmente distraída aqui, pensando no meu Gaa-kun, você sabia que ele vai vir me visitar – desde que Ino começara a namorar o Kazekage seu assunto preferido se tornara o mesmo – Mas, deixamdo isso de lado o que você veio fazer aqui? Ahh já sei comprar flores, não é? Faz tempos que você não vem comprar seus agerátos*,chegaram umas begônias novas também que eu sei que você adora e..

_ Na ve-erdade Ino-san eu vim pedi-ir a sua a-ajuda. - Hinata interrompera a falante Ino na verdade não queria parecer mal-educada, mas se ela não o fizesse talvez não conseguisse fazer o que tinha que fazer.

_ Ajuda? Ajuda para que?

Hinata lhe contara sobra a missão que a Hokage lhe dera e também sobre o desastre que a primeira sessão foi.

_ En-ntão Ino-san e-eu pense-ei que vo-ocê poderia me aju-udar, já que na-amora Ga-ara-san e ele tem uma perso-onalidade pareci-ida com a do Uchi-iha-sama.

Hinata esperava realmente que Ino lhe ajudasse, ela era sua única esperança para o sucesso da missão.

_ Hina-chan, Hina-chan é muito simples! Você só precisa de humm... três, não quatro conselhos, mas antes vamos tomar um sorvete por que eu estou com um calor e tanto, e nem adianta dizer que não vai, por que senão não vou te ajudar. OKAA-SAN EU VOU SAIR UM POUCO.

Dizendo isso Ino saíra da floricultura arrastando uma envergonhada Hinata vila afora, não demoraram muito a encontrar uma barraca de sorvetes.

Nesse momento estavam sentadas em um banquinho em frete a um parquinho onde algumas crianças brincavam alegres.

_ Então Hinata-chan sobre os conselhos são muito simples. Mas devem ser aplicados com muito cuidado. O primeiro é seja firme, mostre que você também tem razão e deve ser respeitada. O segundo e eu acho o mais importante conquiste a confiança do Sasuke-kun, embora eu ache isso difícil pra qualquer garota, pra você vai ser fácil afinal você nunca o irritou correndo atrás dele, não é? _ essa última frase foi dita em um tom de piada o que tirou um risinho baixo de Hinata, era bom estar com Ino ela sempre a fazia rir muito, apesar de ser sua amiga a pouco tempo, mesmo a conhecendo desde seus 5 ou 6 anos.

_ Você acha que eu possa conseguir Ino-san?

_É claro Hina-chan! Você só precisa seguir meus conselhos, por que como todos sabem eu sei de tudo! Agora vamos ao próximo conselho se você conseguir conquistar a confiança dele, ficará mais fácil, então se abra também, mostre que não é uma coisa impossível de se fazer. Agora o último conselho, esse é para ser usado em casos extremos, mas não acho que você precise usá-lo, mas eu vou te dizer só por curiosidade mesmo. Foi assim que eu consegui que o meu Gaa-kun se abrisse totalmente comigo. Faça ele se apaixonar, apaixonados eles falam tudo, tudinho mesmo. É só fazer uma carinha inocente e fofa ou levá-los pra cama e fazer uns "agradinhos" se é que você me entende, que eles falam até quantas vezes piscaram o dia se você quiser alémde ser...

Nesse momento Hinata já se encontrava desmaiada sobre o banco, para despero de Ino.

Mas a loira já deveria saber que não seria recomendado dizer algo assim para a Hyuuga.

Fazer Sasuke se apaixonar?

Só mesmo em casos extremos além de ser um ato impossível.

Mas o motivo do desmaio não fora esse.

Completamente que não.

O motivo foi Hinata ter se imaginado fazedo os tais "agradinhos" de que Ino falara em uma cama de lençóis vermelhos, e o pior com o Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>agerátos= são flores que simbolizam a pureza de espírito e a purificação dos sentimentos, eu amo essas florzinhas azuis.<strong>  
><strong> Merece comentários?<strong>  
><strong>Ahh vai só um "que coisa é essa?" já tá de bom tamanho<strong>  
><strong> E se for um " que boa essa fic" vc já estará me impedindo de ter um APBAE(Ataque Psicótico de Baixa Auto-Estima)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bem desculpem a demora,**_

_**para compensar eu fiz um capítulo maio**_

_**Vocês viram a pouca vergonha que está acontecendo aqui no site?**_

_**Que coisa mais de gente que não tem o que fazer da vida.**_

_**Naruto não me pertence,pertence a Kishimoto-sensei.**_

**_Mas eu não ligo mesmo os únicos que me interessam são o Neji, o Gaara e o Sasuke, Kishimoto pode ficar com o resto pra ele sem problemas._**

* * *

><p>Ela era mesmo a escolhida de kami-sama.<p>

A escolhida para saco de pancadas emocional.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Hinata estava sentada em sua cama, pensando nos conselhos de Ino, tentava a todo custo esquecer a última parte da conversa com a extrovertida loira.

Depois de desabar de vergonha sobre o banco do parquinho, Hinata foi levada por uma escandalosa Ino até o clã Hyuuga, onde Neji a tomara dos braços daloira a chamando de inconsequente e irresponsável.

Já eram oito da noite, e Hinata já tinha planejado todas as perguntas a serem feitas a Sasuke, começaria com coisas simples, somente para conhecê-lo e para que ele começasse a conversar mais abertamente com ela.

Seguiria os conselhos de Ino, menos o último é claro.

Fazer o Uchiha se apaixonar?

Que absurdo!

Somente a desmiolada Ino para sugerir uma coisa dessas.

Fazer "agradinhos".

Humm, essa sujestão era a mais absurda do que a anterior.

Se bem que, Naruto sempre fazia o que Hinata pedia quando eles...

Era melhor esquecer esse assunto antes que Haru entrasse em seu quarto e a encontrasse totalmente corada.

Depois de afastar esses pensamentos considerados rídiculos por ela mesma, Hinata trocou de roupa escolhendo um vestido cor creme que ia até os joelhos, por cima um sobre-tudo da mesma cor de um tecido leve e calçou uma sapatilha preta simples.

Pegou sua prancheta com as perguntas já elaboradas, e saiu em direção a sala de estar, aonde Neji se encontrava lendo algo que ela não conseguiu identificar de primeira, mas que pelo movimento rápido que Neji fez para escondê-lo Hinata tinha uma leve desconfiança sobre o seu conteúdo.

_Hinata-sama você não vai jantar? - Neji se encontrava sentado em uma posição relaxada no grande e elegante sofá de cor branca que ficava no centro da ampla sala de estar.

_Eu já comi Neji-nii-san, Haru me levou o jantar a pouco.- Hinata pedia internamente para que Neji não a incomodasse com suas desconfianças em relação a Sasuke e a deixasse ir embora logo.

_Você ainda não desistiu dessa missão com o Uchiha não é? – Os temores de Hinata se realizaram, Neji iria começar seu belo discurso sobre como Sasuke era malvado e blábláblá.

Sem gaguejos, sem gaguejos, era o que Hinata repetia em sua mente.

_Neji-nii-san nós já conversamos sobre isso, eu não vou desistir dessa missão, além de Tsunade-sama a ter confiado a mim, eu não tenho mais nada para fazer, e vai ser bom para mim.

A porta, a porta está perto somente mais alguns passos, Hinata agora dava passos pequenos e disfarçados em direção a porta para que Neji não percebesse que sua intenção era ignorá-lo e se retirar em direção ao clã Uchiha, queria chegar mais cedo hoje para que pudesse reparar o atraso do dia anterior.

_ Hinata-sama o melhor para você será que desista dessa missão sem sentido, ele não possui mais salvação, as pessoas não mudam assim de uma hora para a outra, é o desti...

_ Neji-nii-san se você não acredita que as pessoas possam mudar, creio que ainda me odeie como a seis anos atrás, não? - aquele papo sobre destino e como as pessoas são imutáveis sempre a irritava.

Agora era sua chance de escapar de Neji, ele estava pensando em uma resposta para ela, aproveitando seu descuido Hinata se dirijiu mais depressa em direção a porta de saída, a tempo apenas de escutar a tentativa de defesa de Neji.

_Hinata-sama. Eu não... Não foi isso que eu quiz dizer, DROGA.

Own, Hinata mal conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer.

Ela conseguira dar uma resposta desconcertante em Neji?

Bom começo.

Hoje ela conseguiria encarar Sasuke, e de acordo com Ino ela deveria ser firme e decidida, mostrar que ele pode confiar nela, e era isso que ela iria fazer.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aproximadamente as 20:30 ela adentrou o clã Uchiha, sentiu a brisa leve da noite bater em seu rosto, ela estava muito confortável dentro daqueles portões.

Depois de mais uns cinco minutos de caminhada Hinata finalmente alcançara a casa de Sasuke.

Aquela casa era realmente magnífica em seu estilo tipicamente japonês, muito parecida com sua própria casa no clã Hyuuga as únicas diferenças eram as cores fortes e a predominância do vermelho, além é claro daquele ar de casa mal asssombrada.

Hinata ficara um pouco apreensiva em bater ou não, ainda estava cedo e se ele não se agradar em vê-la ali, agora poderia estar ocupado e se irritar em ter que começar mais cedo além...

Não, Hinata estava decidida seria forte e imporia sua vontade a partir de agora.

Ele iria ouvi-la e também se abriria com ela, nem que tivesse de usar algum genjutso para isso,

resolveu bater e encarar o que vier.

Batera de leve na porta, tomando coragem para pedir desculpas pelo dia anterior, e para cumprir com o planejado para a noite.

Enquanto Hinata viajava imaginando como ela deveria falar com Sasuke, que tom usar entre outras coisas, a porta finalmente se abriu e...

Ela não estava preparada para o que viu.

Não agora, mal se passara uma semana.

Quem sabe depois de um mês ela estivesse preparada,mas agora definitivamente não estava.

Mas prometera a si mesmo que demonstraria não estar nem um pouco abalada.

Não prometera?

Por isso encararia o que estava por vir, demonstrando completa serenidade e falta de sentimentos.

Se comportaria como uma verdadeira Hyuuga.

_Hi-inata-san, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Que voz irritante, que cabelos rosa rídiculos, que corpo mais desprovido de sensualidade, que garota mais irritantemente falsa.

Sem gaguejos Hinata, sem gaguejos, era o que a Hyuuga impunha a ela mesma.

_ Eu vim ver Sasuke-san. - isso soara estranho, mas Hinata não tinha vontade nem coragem para corrigir essa frase.

Estava ocupada em manter o olhar firme e impenetrável como seu pai lhe ensinara, mas estava praticamente insuportável encarar aquela garota.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Hinata sentiu aquele sentimento chamado ódio, uma vontade de esmurrar aquela em sua frente a tomou, mas isso demonstraria fraqueza.

Seria completamente impassível.

_ Co-omo? Como assim veio ver o Sasuke-kun? O que você quer com ele - a rosada mudou seu tom surpreso e triste para um enciumado e curioso.

Como foi que Neji lhe ensinara mesmo?

Ahh, sim.

_ Não lhe interessa Haruno, você poderia me dar licença da porta para que eu possa entrar? _ Ohh, conseguira, Hinata estava realmente orgulhosa de si mesma.

Agradeceria a Neji por isso ele sempre lhe dizia " Quando alguém lhe importunar Hinata-sama simplesmente olhe com desprezo para ele e lhe diga _"Não te interessa"_, ou também podes dizer _"quem você pensa que é para querer cuidar de minha vida"_, e a pessoa vai ficar tão chocada que não vai te importunar mais" nessa ocasião Hinata caíra na gargalhada dizendo que nunca faria uma coisa dessas, mas olhe só, ela fez.

_ Ma-as...

_ Sakura saia da frente e deixe Hinata entrar logo sua irritante, não vê que esta atrapalhando parada aí na porta como uma estátua. - Hinata nunca gostara tanto da voz de alguém como nesse momento, a voz rouca de Sasuke soara como se os portões dos céus se abrissem e os anjos começassem a falar.

Está bem, ela estava exagerando mas adorou a expressão que Sakura estava fazendo de decepcionada.

Inconcientemente Hinata abrira um sorriso, que foi percebido por Sakura que agora lhe olhava com raiva.

_Naruto-kun olha só quem está aqui querido. - Sakura disse se virando e indo em direção a sala deixando a porta a aberta neste momento o sorriso deveras sarcastico que Hinata esboçara anteriormente desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expessão triste, que durou poucos segundos.

Erga a cabeça e seja impassível.

Era o que Hinata repetia em sua mente nesse instante e por incrível que pareça seu corpo respondeu entrando na sala de Sasuke onde Naruto se encontrava com a cabeça baixa sentado no sofá menor e Sasuke estava no outro sofá com uma expressão, pelo que ela pode perceber, irritada e entediada.

Ela já tinha um plano, e não era por que aqueles dois _"inúteis e irritantes"_, como dizia Sasuke, que ela se desviaria dele.

_ Olá Sasuke-san, Uzumaki-san - Hinata rezava para que sua voz e sua expressão não tivessem enfraquecido por algum descuido.

Naruto não lhe respondeu somente a olhou espantado.

_ Boa noite Hinata-san, eles já estão de saída e então poderemos conversar - Conversar? Boa noite?

Quem era aquele e o que fez com Uchiha Sasuke?

Era o que Hinata e Sakura se perguntavam nesse instante e Naruto, bom Naruto ainda estava espantado encarando Hinata, que já começava a se incomodar com isso.

_ Mas Sasuke-san nós íamos sair para jantar e... - Sakura tentou argumentar com o Uchiha mas foi interrompida.

- Sakura eu já disse que estaria ocupado mas vocês insistiram, então eu repito a avisar, que eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar em um jantar irritante, tendo uma noite irritante com vocês então por favor nos deêm licença. - Sasuke disse isso com seu tom costumeiro de "todos me irritam, e eu não ligo pra vocês" já se levantando e empurrando Naruto porta afora, que incrivelmente ainda se encontrava sem falas, sendo acompanhado por Sakura que resmungava qualquer coisa, que Hinata não ouviu por estar tentando manter sua pose séria e impenetravel de Hyuuga.

Quando percebeu Sasuke já voltava trazendo no rosto uma expressão de... alívio.

Sasuke voltou a se sentar no sofá maior, na verdade ele se jogara no sofá enquanto soltava um suspiro.

Hinata já havia saído de seu transe momentaneo e agora tentava se lembrar qual era o plano que a mesma havia feito, até que se lembrou e encarou Sasuke a sua frente que tomava um chá calmamente, ignorando totalmente a presença da Hyuuga em sua sala.

Hinata rodeou o sofá e se sentou elegantemente, sem desviar o olhar de Sasuke que estava surpreso por ela não ter começado a chorar ainda, além de ter dado aquela resposta "educada" a Sakura.

_ Uchiha-san, eu quero que saiba que a partir de hoje iremos começar realmente essa missão e eu estarei empennhada para que ela obtenha sucesso e espero sinceramente que você esteja disposto a ajudar. Agora eu te explicarei o que planejei para hoje e você irá cumprir com o planejado, irei fazer algumas perguntas e você irá me responder com a primeira coisa que vier a sua cabeça, deve responder a todas as perguntas sem exceções, você me entendeu?

Puxa vida nenhum gaguejo isso era realmente um avanço para Hinata, que agora esperava a resposta de Sasuke, infelizmente sua coragem e determinação não estavam tão fortes quanto ela pensava pois a mesma abaixara a cabeça e começara a apertar a prancheta em suas mãos esperando uma resposta de Sasuke.

Sasuke a encarava sem expressão, mas por dentro estava realmente surpreso,e variava entre irritado por ela tentar lhe dar uma ordem, por que aquilo foi realmente uma ordem não um pedido de colaboração.

E sua outra parte, a parte que despertara graças aos livros "inocentes" que Kakashi lhe dera, adorou aquela determinação e coragem, e se perguntava se ela continuaria assim se ele a agarrasse naquele instante.

Sasuke é claro ignorou essa segunda parte, onde já se viu ficar pensando nessas coisas, mas aqueles centimetros de coxas tão alvas e torneadas que se mostravam a ele pelo vestido ter se levantado enquanto ela se sentava distraída, não o ajudava.

Sasuke iria seguir a sua primeira e mais sensata parte e dar a Hyuuga uma resposta mal educada e merecida pela audacia dela em ordena-lo alguma coisa.

_Eu concordo com seus termos.- o que foi isso?

Sasuke se perguntava onde estaria a resposta mal educada, ele não tinha pensado nessa resposta em momento algum.

Só haveria uma explicação sensata para isso.

O fantasma.

Sim, o fantasma que atormentava-o, fazedo com qu ele se preocupe com a Hyuuga, o mesmo fantasma que o fizera segui-la na noite anterior, porque não haveria nenhum órgão interno que o fizesse agir deste modo estranho e concordar com Hinata.

Portanto a única explicação para esse fato, era aquela alma penada que o estava atormentando.

_Sério? - Hinata soara alegre e abrira um sorriso gentil e verdadeiro que surpreendeu novamente Sasuke. - Quer dizer... Que bom Sasuke-san, então vamos começar, está bem?

_Ok - o moreno respondeu meio contrariado, mas estava curioso, este era um defeito que sempre o atrapalhava e o colocava em situações desconfortáveis.

_ Um lugar.

_Floresta.

_Uma cor.

_ Azul

_ Uma comida.

_Bolinho de arroz.

_Humm, um objeto.

_Kunai.

_Um sonho.

_ Reviver meu clã.

_Música.

_ Rock.

_Cantor ou banda.

_ The GazettE.

_ Mudaria alguma coisa em você?

_Não.

_Um hobby.

_Treinar

Hinata estava se divertindo com esse jogo, mesmo sendo infantil, com ele ela poderia saber mais um pouco sobre Sasuke e ter por onde começar.

Sasuke estava desinteressado tentando entender aonde a Hyuuga queria chegar com isso.

Mas até que era bom, ficar oservando ela sorrir destraídamente, quer dizer o jogo infantil até que era bom, não o sorriso da Hyuuga, claro que não, Sasuke defendia esse pensamento em sua mente.

_Profissão.

_ Shinobi.

_O que você olha primeiro em uma mulher?

Sasuke não respondeu de imediato essa pergunta, mas o que diabos Hinata queria com essas perguntas?

E o que ele responderia nessa última?

Se fosse sincero ele diria os seios oras, mas como ele não queria que ela o achasse um pervertido...

Para disfarçar o desconforto com a pergunta Sasuke tomou mais um gole de seu chá.

_ Os olhos. - Que coisa mais melosa, seria melhor ter falado os seios mesmo. Sasuke discutia internamente consigo, enquanto ouvia uma risadinha tímida da Hyuuga.

_ Por que você esta rindo Hyuuga? - Essa pergunta a tirou do momento distraído em que ela se encontrava, a deixando sem graça, na realidade estava rindo da resposta de Sasuke, Kiba uma vez havia dito a ela que _"Esse papo de a primeira coisa que eu olho em uma mulher são os olhos, é para esconder que o cara é realmente um pervertido dos piores Hina-chan, então se alguém te disser isso fique longe está bem, ou ele é bem capaz de te agarrar de uma hora pra outra"_, mas é claro que ela não falaria isso para Sasuke.

_ Ohh, na-ão foi nada Sasuke-e-san, e já aca-abei minhas perguntas. En-ntão como foi seu dia hoje? - Hinata ficara sem graça pelo olhar repreendedor que Sasuke a lançara por estar rindo dele.

_ Humm... Eu acordei, fui treinar mas aqueles irritantes me atrapalharam, voltei pra casa e eles vieram atrás, e você chegou só isso, foi um dia irritante como sempre.- Sasuke se limitara a responder isso, e ficava tentando entender por que a garota a sua frente continuava a sorrir, o que foi tão engraçado assim?

_ Então Sa-asuke-san, está tu-udo bem, eu acho que já termi-inamos, acho melhor eu ir embora - Hinata disse isso enquanto terminava de anotar algo sobre o que Sasuke falara, terminando ela se levantou, fez uma reverencia que não foi retribuida por Sasuke.

_ Até ama-anhã Sasuke-san. Boa noite - Hinata disse ainda parada em frente a Sasuke, que a observava silenciosamente, e não parecia disposto a se levantar para levá-la até a porta.

_Humm. - Sasuke se limitara a dizer isso, enquanto não tirava os olhos de Hinata, mas especificamente da bela visão dos seios da garota, que ele conseguira em razão da reverência que a mesma fizera.

Hinata percebendo a direção dos olhares do Uchiha sobre si, se levantau rapidamente, e fora em direção a porta. Assustando Sasuke que estava perdido naquele farto busto de pele macia e alva assim como as coxas da mesma.

_ Já né. _ Hinata falara com a voz elevada, já saindo pela porta da casa do Uchiha que continuava em seu sofá, olhando para a porta.

Hinata estava corada pelos olhares do Uchiha em direção ao seu decote, enquanto andava apressadamente em direção a sua casa perdida em pensamentos sobre o comportamento de Sasuke.

Então o Uchiha era um pervertido?

Que interessante!

Quer dizer...

Melhor se apressar e ir dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humm sobre o Sasuke escutar The GazettE,<strong>_

_**Eu amo The GazettE, e...**_

_**Ahhh**_

_**sei lá eu pus aí e depois quando eu reli eu pensei **_

_**"deixa aí ninguém nem vai ler essa coisa que eu chamo de fic mesmo"**_

_**então sei lá cara.**_

_**srsrrs**_

___**Espero que tenham gostado então para que eu não morra tendo um APBAE(Ataque Psicológico de Baixa Auto-Estima) e termine essa fic, me deixem um simples review**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Desculpem a demora.**

**Estava sem inspiração e demorei a terminar o capítulo, espero que me perdoem.**

**Queria agradecer todos os reviews que recebi até agora.**

**E esse capítulo é especialmente para duas pessoas que me pediram algumas coisas na fic Fran_Hyuuga e Rute-chan aqui está o que vocês me pediram ( e o que eu também queria).**

**Espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo e não me abandonem.**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas eu peguei emprestado sem o Kishi-oji-chan saber, e depois eu devolvo só vou ficar com o Neji.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Céus!<p>

O que estava acontecendo a sua volta?

Hinata estava especialmente confusa e curiosa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depois de chorar uma quantidade incontável de lágrimas na noite anterior, mesmo se orgulhando imensamente pelo fato de ter conseguido se segurar na presença de Naruto e Sakura, não resistira depois de chegar em casa.

Dormira no máximo umas duas horas nessa noite, Haru lhe chamou às sete como lhe fora pedido por Hinata.

Estava exausta, agradecia mentalmente por seus olhos não apresentarem olheiras.

Neste momento Hinata se encontrava no jardim, lendo alguns pergaminhos referentes ao seu clã, estava completamente concentrada e dispersa.

_ Hi-Hinata-sama, eu preciso conversar com você. - Hinata tomou um susto, e não foi por menos, Neji se aproximara de repente e silenciosamente, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não ser notado.

Ele provavelmente lhe daria um sermão em relação a Sasuke, e também pela má resposta do dia anterior, portanto Hinata levantou seu olhar até Neji, que sentou-se ao seu lado mantendo o olhar em direção a algumas crianças, que brincavam despreocupadas em frente ao jardim, e começara a falar mesmo que temerosa:

_ Neji-nii-san, se for em re-elação com a minha mi-issão com Sasu...

_ Não Hinata, não é em relação a isso. Por favor somente me escute, eu peço que não me interrompa, por favor. Certo, Hinata eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem, na verdade eu queria que você me perdoasse por tudo. Sei que não guarda rancor pelo que eu te fiz por todos esses anos, por te culpar pela morte de meu pai, por ser sempre arrogante e agressivo em relação a você. Eu só não tinha em quem colocar o peso de meu pai ter me deixado, e você estava ali tão frágil e fácil de se magoar. Mas por mais que eu te agredisse você sempre era gentil e carinhosa comigo, e por isso eu me confundia e me culpava cada vez mais.

Essas palavras surpreenderam Hinata, afinal Neji nunca tocara nesse assunto com ela, e sua voz estava tão carregada de sentimentos que Hinata sentiu vontade de chorar, pela dor e outras coisas contidas naquelas palavras.

_Ne-eji-nii-san, não pre-eci... - Hinata tentara falar para que Neji, não continuasse, afinal não era preciso, ela não o culpava por nada, ele sofrera muito, e ela entendia que ele precisava de um bode expiatorio e ficava feliz em ter sido util em algo.

_ Por favor Hinata, eu não terminei. - Ele a interrompera e ao contrário do que ela imaginava, sua voz continha um tom carinhoso. - Bem como eu estava falando, eu estava confuso, pois em minha mente você era a culpada por tudo, mas meu coração sempre me punia por te tratar daquele modo. Toda vez que eu a vejo chorando escondida, me vem uma vontade de te abraçar e consola-la, mas eu sempre reprimo essa vontade. Por que eu não sou digno de você. Mas nos últimos tempos eu não estou conseguindo esconder e reprimir meus sentimentos por você Hinata. Está cada dia mais dificil esconder meus ciúmes. Você deve ter percebido que eu não aguentava ficar no mesmo lugar que você e Naruto por muito tempo. - Neji dera um leve sorriso de canto se lembrando, das brigas com Naruto por conta das demonstrações exageradas de carinho quando o loiro ainda namorava Hinata.

Neji mantinha seu olhar nas crianças que agora pulavam corda e cantavam em frente ao belo jardim da propriedade.

Hinata mantinha seu olhar em suas mãos, que não paravam de se apertarem em seu colo incapaz de olhar para Neji, tentando desvendar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

_ Eu sinto uma necessidade imensa de te proteger de tudo e todos Hinata, sei que o que eu sinto não é correto. Sei também que você não sente por mim nada do que eu por você, que o máximo de sentimentos que você nutri por mim é um amor de irmã. Mas o meu amor por você já ultrapassou esse sentimento de irmãos a muito tempo, se é que um dia ele foi somente isso. Não espero que você retribua, nem quero que se veja obrigada a isso, eu só não aguentava mais esconder e guardar o que estou sentindo somente para mim, peço tambem que você não se afaste de mim por isso e... - Neji para de falar e se levantou rapidamente nem dirigindo o olhar a Hinata que se mantinha quieta e sem dizer nada – È somente isso que eu tinha para falar. Com licença Hinata-sama.

Neji se retirou a passos largos em direção a saída do clã, enquanto Hinata se mantinha estática.

Se ela não tivesse entendido tudo errado, Neji acabara de dizer que a amava?

Como assim?

Isso era surpreendentemente impossível e inesperado.

Em sua mente nada mais se passava além das palavras de Neji sendo repetidas inumeras vezes, atrás de algum erro de interpretação.

Por que ela com certeza deve ter entendido errado.

Não?

Hinata não sabia o que pensar.

O que falar.

Não sabia o que fazer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata ficara parada no jardim até a hora do almoço quando foi tirada de seus devaneios por Chizuro, uma das empregadas da mansão, para o almoço.

Para o alívio de Hinata, Neji não estava presente, o que adiava a conversa que ela deveria ter com ele querendo ou não, afinal ela lhe devia uma resposta.

Só não fazia a minima ideia de qual.

Depois do almoço silencioso, do qual só participaram Hinata e Hanabi, que estava no mundo da lua com um sorriso abobalhado estampado em seu rosto, e não percebera o silencio e a expressão perturbada da irmã mais velha.

Hinata saíra para espairecer, precisava desabafar e pedir conselhos a alguém.

Mas quem poderia lhe ajudar com isso?

Kurenai estava ocupada demais nos ultimos dias. Hanabi não poderia nem sonhar com aquilo. Tenten teria o coração partido, já que era apaixonada por Neji desde a academia.

Ainda sobrara Ino.

Sim, com Ino ela poderia desabafar sem problemas.

Mesmo sendo escandalosa e muito extrovertida, se Hinata pedisse segredo tinha certeza de que Ino não diria nada a ninguém.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_OH MY GOD. HINATA DO CÉU! COMO EU NÃO PERCEBI ANTES? - Ino literalmente pulara do seu sofá.

Estava surpresa pela novidade que Hinata lhe contara, como ela um detector de paixonites ambulante não havia percebido os sentimentos de Neji antes. Agora tudo fazia sentido, a implicancia exagerada com Naruto, a preocupação e interesse por tudo o que Hinata fazia, e o surto que ele teve quando soube o que Naruto havia feito.

_ I-ino-s-aan por fa-avor fale ba-aixo ningue-ém pode sa-aber disto. - Hinata estava envergonhada e preocupada, afinal não queria que ninguem descobrisse sobre Neji, e Ino não ajudava muito quando assunto era descrição.

_ Oh desculpe Hina-chan, mas é uma novidade e tanto eu realmente entendo o porque de você querer desabafar, não é todo dia que você descobre que o pedaço de mal caminho do seu primo está apaixonado por você né?

_Ino-san, isso não é brinca-adeira, eu não sei o que fazer agora!

_ Hina-chan, o que você tem que fazer é dizer a ele o que você sente, e como ele mesmo te pediu não se afaste, isso fara ele sofre ainda mais.

_Eu não vou conse-eguir fazer isso Ino-san, eu... Eu..

_ Hinata se esforce é o melhor que você pode fazer, e acho que você deveria deixar isso pra depois, por que você já está atrasada pra sua sessão diaria com o gostosão do Uchiha, e não vai querer perder a oportunidade de ficar pertinho daquele ser divino não é?

_ Ino-san não di-iga essas coi-isas. Mas é verdade, já está quase na hora e eu nem planejei nada para hoje. - Hinata disse já se levantando da poltrona lilás que ficava na ampla sala do apartamento de Ino - Tenho que ir, obrigada por me ouvir Ino-san e por favor ninguém mais pode saber do que eu te falei.

_ Mas é claro! Minha boca é um tumulo, não digo nada nem sobre tortura. Agora vai lá e abuse daquele corpinho do Sasuke-kun por mim. Vai!

_ INO_SAN!

_ Você é tão fofinha Hina-chan!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata estava a caminho do bairro Uchiha, e tentava a todo custo pensar em algo, afinal não tinha planejado nada para essa noite.

Teria que improvisar, e ela era pessima com improvisos.

Mas não havia outra solução.

Chegara em frente a casa de Sasuke e pedia para os deuses que a cena da noite anterior não se repetisse.

Bateu na porta e aguardou alguns segundos e nenhum sinal de Sasuke, bateu novamente, e nada. Aguardou por volta de dois minutos batendo na porta em intervalos. Já estava preocupada afinal as luzes estavam acesas, portanto Sasuke deveria estar em casa.

Decidira entrar, mesmo que levasse uma bronca do Uchiha depois.

Adentrou a mansão, e foi até a sala , o único comodo que conhecia além da varanda, e nenhum sinal da presença de Sasuke, talvez ele estivesse no banho, resolvera aguardar mais alguns minutos e se sentou no sofá.

Já estava desistindo e pensando em ir embora.

Talvez Sasuke tivesse saido e se esquecido da sessão, mas se lembrou que o Naruto lhe disse uma vez que Sasuke nuca faltava as sessões, então ele não faltaria agora que decidira colaborar.

Resolvera então usar o byakugan, talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, vasculhara a sua volta descobrira alguém encolhido em um canto de um pequeno comodo, pela concentração de chakra parecia ser Sasuke.

Hinata não conseguia ver seu rosto pois além dele estar de costas estava com a cabeça entra os joelhos.

Mesmo com medo de ser mesmom Sasuke e ela atrapalhar alguma coisa, a curiosidade faloou mais alto.

Então Hinata foi em direção ao pequeno comodo que aparentemente era um porão e ficava logo abaixo de um dos quartos, que parecia ser o dele.

Ela com certeza estava indo contra a educação que recebera, afinal onde já se viu ir invadindo a casa de alguém dessa maneira, mas um dos defeitos mais fortes de Hinata era sua curiosidade e essa não seria a primeira vez que se meteria em apuros por causa dela.

Conseguira achar a entrada do comodo, uma portinha localizada logo ao lado de um espelho de parede grande. Logo após a entrada havia uma escada estreita, Hinata foi descendo a mesma e cada vez que se aproximava o som de choro ficava cada vez mais presente.

Não seria Sasuke chorando seria?

Definitivamente que não!

Deveria ser só sua imaginação.

Depois de descer a escada observara o comodo rapidamente, o mesmo era pequeno e não possuia nada além de uma cama, algumas fotos localizadas em uma estante pequena de madeira, e um carpete preto e felpudo.

Hinata fixara seu olhar em Sasuke, com certeza era ele, que se encontrava ao lado da cama encolhido e tremendo. Pelo jeito estava distraido afinal aparentemente nem percebera a sua presença.

Então sem mais delongas Hinata decidira chamar a atenção de Sasuke e descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

_ Sa-asuke-san? Está tu-udo bem?

* * *

><p><strong>E aí?<strong>

**O que acharam?**

**Mesmo se estiver uma merda comentem, podem até brigar comigo eu não ligo.**

**srrsrs**

**Bjoks e até o próximo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bem, eu sei que se alguem ainda ler essa fic deve estar querendo me assassinar da pior forma possível, mas podem mesmo me culpar.**  
><strong>Eu fiquei sem inspiração nenhuma pra terminar o encontro entre Hinata e Sasuke e como não queria lhes dar nenhuma porcaria para ler, eu deixei, e fui deixando até que chegou ao ponto de eu ver a fic e dizer agora chega eu tenho que terminar isso.<strong>  
><strong>E bem me esforcei muito, mas ainda assim não achei que chegou aonde eu queria mas foi o máximo que eu consegui espero que me desculpem.<strong>  
><strong>O próximo já está na metade então não demorarei muito.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que gostem e ao menos, lhes deixem menos nervosos comigo.<strong>  
><strong>Se alguém ainda quiser ler essa fic.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ela realmente tinha que parar de se distrair daquela maneira perto dele.<p>

Vidas poderiam ser destruidas daquele jeito!

Tudo bem isso é exagero mas ela deveria prestar mais atenção ao que dizia.

E céus!

Será que os deuses poderiam a deixar em paz, nem que um pouquinho, que desocupados pervertidos.

_Sa-asuke-san? Tu-udo bem?

Nenhum som foi ouvido além da respiração do Uchiha, que continuava sem mexer um único músculo.

Hinata travava uma luta interna sobre ir embora e deixá-lo ali, ou descobrir o que o fizera chorar daquela forma.

Como sempre a curiosidade venceu a parte sensata.

Inconscientemente Hinata se aproximara mais de Sasuke, já estava a menos de 1 metro do garoto, ele continuava imóvel, isso já estava preocupando-a, afinal ele estava chorando a segundos atrás, ela pelo menos, não conseguia parar de chorar de uma hora pra outra.

Mas afinal estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke, a um minuto atrás Hinata nem ao menos acharia possível vê-lo chorando.

Ela tomou uma decisão.

Se aproximou do Uchiha e se sentou do seu lado esquerdo, ainda estava insegura sobre a sua decisão e principalmente se era o certo a se fazer.

Mas inseguranças são tão úteis, quanto tentar colocar o pino de volta a uma granada.

_Sa-asuke-san hoje nossa seção será dife-erente, vou te le-evar a um lugar. Então one-egai te peço que colabore, estarei espe-erando na varanda. Não demo-ore muito ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas depois que termina-armos.

Ufa...

Conseguiu.

A convivência com Neji e seu pai realmente eram de grande ajuda nessas horas, decidira agir como Shino sempre fazia.

Ignorando o motivo e o simples ato de chorar, uma vez ela lhe perguntou por que ele nunca perguntava-lhe o motivo de ela estar chorando, ou tentava consola-la e ele lhe respondeu simplesmente "Você não iria querer que eu fizesse isso Hinata-chan, além de ser constrangedor pra ambos".

_Vamos.

Credo!

Isso a assustou.

Sasuke estava a sua frente, andando calmamente e impassível, não parecia que estava triste ou demonstrava qualquer sinal de que algo havia ocorrido.

Ele era realmente surpreendente, quisera Hinata ter um auto-controle assim, mas a vida nem semrpe é justa não?

Depois de disperta pelo susto que Sasuke a dera, Hinata se pôs a caminhar ao lado do Uchiha que em momento algum se pôs a olhar em outra direção que não fosse a frente.

Mas esse não era um ato de desinteresse, pelo contrário, Sasuke estava muito curioso, mais do que nunca na verdade.

Afinal Hinata nem ao menos se pronunciou sobre a cena anterior, se fosse qualquer outra garota, não, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria tentado consolá-lo ou no mínimo perguntado o que estava acontecendo.

E por diabos!

Aonde essa garota o estava levando, era outra pergunta que Sasuke fazia a si mesmo.

Além de sua mente neste momento estar estranhamente calma o que era anormal principalmente no dia em que estavam.

Adentraram a mata densa da floresta e as duvidas de Sasuke aumentaram ainda mais, até que depois de alguns minutos caminhando Hinata parou de repente o que quase não foi percebido por Sasuke, que por pouco não esbarra na garota.

_Pro-onto chegamos. - Hinata disse radiante, estava com as bochechas vermelhas não só pela vergonha que nunca a abandonava, mas tambem pelo frio da noite.

Estavam diante do lugar mais lindo que Sasuke já pusera os seus olhos, com certeza, era cercado de arvores e flores variadas, no centro estava a cachoeira completamente deslumbrante e enorme, formava um desenho de meia lua, por onde desbancava águas límpidas e transparentes.

Realmente deslumbrante, não havia outra palavra pra descrever aquela paisagem.

Hinata se sentou molhando seus pés na aguá por onde era possível se ver os peixes nadando ao fundo se afastarem da margem. Sasuke continuava imóvel olhando pra água que caía displicente sobre as pedras esverdeadas mais ao fundo.

_ Se-empre que eu esto-ou triste venho aqui, me aca-alma, era pra ser meu lugar se-ecreto, mas por eu ter crises de tristeza consta-antemente e desapare-ecer Neji-nii-san, Kiba-kun e Shino-kun acabaram descobri-indo, mas você é a primeira pesso-oa que eu trago aqui. - Hinata continuava olhando para dentro do rio, estava distraída, calma, a presença de Sasuke ali não era incomodo como a de outras pessoas, era mais confortavel até do que de Shino. E isso era estranho, mas Hinata não estava com cabeça pra pensar no porque disso.

_ Não espere que me sinta honrado. - Na verdade ele estava, mas é claro que não admitiria isso, estava mas preocupado em desvendar o que aquela garota estava pensando.

_Na ve-erdade você deve-eria mas não vou pe-edir isso. - essa frase saiu sem querer, ela nem ao menos estava prestando atenção na conversa, então não era como se ela quisesse dar uma resposta mal educada a Sasuke.

Já que estava ali e Sasuke parecia que não ia dizer ou fazer mais nada, Hinata iria aproveitar e pensar no que Neji havia dito, aquilo não parava de martelar em sua mente.

Kami-sama!

Neji...

Esse era o assunto que ela teria que resolver depois.

Mas ao menos fazia ideia do que falar ou de como agir?

A resposta era não, simplesmente não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer.

Depois de uns dois minutos no mais completo silencio e ausencia de movimentos, Sasuke se sentara ao lado de Hinata mergulhando tambem seus pes na agua completamete limpida. Já que estava ali, e teria que dizer alguma coisa, melhor dar algo realmente de interessante pra Tsunade ler naqueles seus relatórios, talvez assim ela parasse de se meter na vida dos outros.

Não isso era pedir demais.

E Sasuke era completamente realista.

_ Hoje completa 3 anos que Itachi morreu, tres anos que matei meu irmão com minhas próprias maos. As pessoas realmente acham que eu não me arrependo disso mas toda vez que me olho no espelho me lembro dele, me lembro da minha família e penso se Konoha realmente é o lugar aonde quero ficar.

_Você se se-ente bem aqui? Em Kono-oha? - Hinata ficou realmente surpresa de Sasuke estar falando daquele assunto, na verdade ela estava realmente surpresa de ele estar falando algo, mas já que ele estava disposto a desabafar era melhor aproveitar, além do que deveria ser dificil para ele falar sobre isso ainda mais com uma quase desconhecida como ela. Não?

_ As vezes. - Sasuke estava realmente se setindo calmo, diferente dos anos anteriores nos quais ele se trancava naquele pequeno comodo - o qual servira de esconderijo para as brincadeiras de Itachi e Sasuke - e chorava a maior parte da noite. Era bom desabafar, era como se ele carregasse toneladas na em suas costas e de repente esse peso caísse a metade em algus segundos, era quase libertador

_ Te-em dias em que eu realme-ente penso em sumir, desapa-arecer sem deixar rastros, sem que ninguém se le-embre de mim, assim não ha-averia sofri-imento pra ninguém. - Ino disse que era pra ela se abrir tambem, mesmo que isso não chegasse perto do que Sasuke falou já era um começo, além do que, o mais importantte era saber se Sasuke realmente estava disposto a ouvi-la.

_ Isso é impossível, a menos que alguém aplique um genjutso em todas as pessoas que já ouviram falar de você, e isso seria quase impossível e muito trabalhoso. - Uma piada? Ele realmente estava de bom humor. E isso era estranho para alguém que estava chorando a minutos atrás. Sasuke tambem pensava isso.

_ Verda-ade. Era por causa disso que você estava chorando?... Ah... se você não quiser me contar não preci... - Hinata realmente não estava prestando atenção ao que saia de sua boca nessa noite, além do que se Sasuke chorava pela morte de Itachi, ele se arrependia e se ele estava arrependido ele deeria estar com ódio de quem o fizera hagir deste modo por anos, o que não se resumia somente aos dois conselheiros, os quais com certeza foram mortos por Itachi logo após Danzou. Mas era melhor não forçar a barra, ela não queria descobrir de repente que Sasuke planejava a destruição mundial.

_Era sim. - Sasuke já tinha esgotado seu vocabuláruo aquela noite, mas ainda assim se sentia disposto e com animo para conversar o que era raro,muito raro, quer dizer era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Mas a Hyuuga parecia distraída, na verdade quase aerea, continuava observando os ´peixes de coloração diversa que nadavam despreocupadamente em volta deles agora. E ele odiava admitir mas também estava curioso, e já que ele tinha dito mas do que ele falava até para si mesmo, ela poderia colaborar. - Você não devia entrar na casa dos outros dessa maneira, pelo que eu sei os Hyuugas recebem uma educação invejavel e duvido que esse seja um dos ensinamentos deles.

_Não... eu só.. Eu só fi-iquei preo-ocupada, e vo-ocê não apa-areceu quando ba-ati na po-orta então... - Hinata estava realmente envorganhada, na verdade já estava antes do Uchiha jogar isso em sua cara sem preocupação.

_ Você devia só ter ido embora. - Sasuke gostara de envergonhar a Hyuuga, pois era engraçado o modo como Hinata apertava as mãos uma na outra e mordia os lábios com as bochechas vermelhas como tomate maduro – que era sua fruta preferida, vocês devem estar pensando, fruta? Mas sim ele não gostava de coisas doces portanto tomate era sua fruta preferida – Menos o gesto de morder os lábios esse despertava pensamentos diversos de como faze-la repeti-lo mas com algo que não envolvesse conversas e nem roupas.

_ Gome-enasai, eu rea-almente sinto mu-uito. - Ele não precisava ficar lhe esfrregando o fato de ela ter sido curiosa em sua face dessa maneira, era constrangedor, principalmente para ela, já que tudo se tornava constrangedor.

Permaneceram um tempo em silêncio, já devia ser por volta das dez horas ou mais, mas os dois não perceberam que já se tinha ido mais de uma hora, estava confortalvel, e bom para se refletir ou pensar no nada, que era o caso dos dois.

Hinata refletia sobre Neji e tentava traçar um roteiro de conversa, mas não se saia muito bem.

Já Sasuke apenas observava o céu que estava demasiado estrelado esta noite.

Mas ele resolveu expressar sua curiosidade sore o que a garota estava pesando, mas teria sido melhor utilizar o sharingan, e ter ficado calado.

_ Você também parece preocupada.

Hinata estava realmente distraída para prestar atenção na pergunta o que fora um erro, ninjas não devem se distrair, mas ela não nascera pra ser ninja, portanto nada podemos fazer com isso.

_ Hummm, é que Neji-nii-san se declarou...Ahh... Não é na-ada, realme-ente não é na-ada. Eu te-enho que ir ago-ora. Já né

Hinata estava a caminho de casa, seria melhor ter ficado e encarado as perguntas que certamente viriam, teria sido muito melhor. Mesmo andando lentamente e com passos curtos a grande mansão ranca e com portões esculpidos com figuras de flores continuava se aproximando e isso causava medo e uma incomoda sensação de frio em seu estomago.

Mas ela não podia dar uma de covarde e ficar fugindo de Neji e do assunto, além do que se fizesse isso alguém iria perceber - além de já ter contado pra Ino e para Sasuke, mesmo sem querer. Será que ele entendeu? Se kami-sama gostar dela não, portanto com certeza o Uchiha entendeu. - Então era melhor seguir o conselho de Ino e falar somente o que ela relamente sentia e tentar não se afastar de Neji como ele mesmo pediu a ela.

Bem não era mais tempo de se pensar nisso já que Hinata já estava em frente ao portão de ferro, era melhor deixar rolar, o que só a deixava ainda mais insegura quato ao que dizer, pois não queria magoar Neji, mesmo não o amando como ele disse que a amava, ela sentia um amor fraternal e nnão saberia viver sem que ele estivesse por perto, lhe dando broncas e protengendo-a até de sua sombra, era injjusto mas ela realmente não queria que ele se afastasse tambem, mas deixa-lo por perto poderia machucá-lo.

Chegara a hora, e Hinata deveria encarar a realidade de que a vida não era fácil, nem mesmo chega perto de um conto de fadas, portanto ela seria um pouco egoísta dessa vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem algum comentário, mesmo que for me mandando pros quintos.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que ao menos não tenha dado vontade de me matar.<strong>


End file.
